Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek accidentally gets sent to our world and two Shrek fans have to help him and stop Charming but also find the Spirit of the season in each other
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N We're now in the month of November which means Thanksgiving isn't far away for those in the U.S and time for goodies like pumpkin pie but I wanted to write this because it's about friendship and that you can be friends with anybody but near Thanksgiving is when Inyunaruto365 and I became friends so thinking about Thanksgiving makes me happy but I gope people like because it's about friendship.**

**

* * *

**

It was a month after October in Duloc but Snowgre was bored and spied a spell book in his cousin's swamp house and flipped through the pages of the book until he came to a spell he liked and wanted to try as he began to chant it.

"Snowgre drop that book!" Shrek said but was too late.

Suddenly magic swirked around them as they vanished......

* * *

But in the human world in a house in Calvert County, a girl with long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes was helping her brother David in the kitchen making snacks for their friends Nick and Missy because they'd gotten the new Naruto Shippuden game for the Wil and were going to play it but Leah noticed her best friend with shoulder length hair, wearing black and red glasses and string out the window but was writing another story about Aria but saw her gasp looking out the window.

"Leah-chan come quick!" she said as the hazel eyed girl followed her and was in awe seeing Shrek lying in the snow.

"OMG we have to get him inside before anybody sees him." Leah told her as Carley agreed.

But Leah was nervous in case her brother and friends saw them going outside but thankfully they were too busy playing the Wil to notice as they slipped outside but Leah was holding Carley's hand to help guide her as she had RP because of her syndrome and smiled as they found Shrek lying there out cold but he had a few injuries.

"Fan girl dream coming true." they thought getting the ogre inside......

* * *

Leah watched as Carley put a blanket over him as he was asleep in the other guest room but she dudn't want to leave him but Leah understood feeling his forehead seeing he was beginning to have a fever but Leah went to join her brother and friends but hoped he would be okay......


	2. Curious About The New World

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more and thank you for reviewing to those who reviewed.**

**It makes me want to write more.**

* * *

Charming cackled as he was in his late mother's factory in Far, Far Away seeing that Shrek had been sent to another world but was concerned seeing he was with two young humans knowing they'd want to help him return to Duloc but had to make sure that they didn't but suddenly he saw a bright flash of light as somebody appeared that made Charming bery happy as he saw her.

It was his mother the Fairy Godmother but he was so happy that he nearly cried but didn't in front of her as she hugged him.

"Hello pumpkin I've missed you so." she said as he nodded.

He smiled as he explained everything to her what had happened after she was gone but she was happy hearing that Shrek was in another world and they had a chance to take over Far, Far Away.

"Yes we'll throw that loser Artie off the throne.

Then the kingdom will be ours." she told him cackling.

* * *

But Shrek began to moan softly as his hazel eyes opened as his vision was blurry the next morning but was a little worried finding he wasn't in the swamp with Fiona and the kids but then remembered that Snowgre had been fooling around with magic and had sent them away from the swamp but he wondered if Snowgre was in this strange house as he willed himself to get up even though he wasn't well but was curious as he heard humming as there was the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen as he was curious but saw a human girl with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes but it made him less worried seeing she was harmless but he couldn't help himself being curious.

"_I'm not in the swamp anymore."_ he thought as the girl seemed happy to see him.

"Hey there I see you woke up but you should rest.

You have a cold and an fever." she said gently to him.

He was surprised to see she wasn't afraid of him but liked things that way but he was curious about her.

But he felt woozy as she caught him and put him on the sofa to rest and put a blanket over him.

She smiled going back into the kitchen to keep working on the pancakes to make sure the pancakes wouldn't get burnt but was relieved that David was sleeping over at a friend's house or he would be freaked out right now but heard footsteps as she heard somebody enter the kitchen but smiled seeing who it was.

It was Carley dressed in a t-shirt with Merlin on the front and the Great Dragon on the back, black jeans and her emerald green Babychams on.

"Morning Leah-chan.

Did he wake up or say anything to you?" she asked excited.

Leah smiled at her best friend's excitement but understood as she was excited too that Shrek was in their house.

"He was about to but he has a cold.

When he wakes up and in the mood for talking, we need to tell him about this world and about ourselves.

Let's hope David doesn't get home soon or he'll freak." she answered.

The blue eyed girl nodded as she was hungry along with Leah.

"We need to go to the store but we can't both go." she told her.

"It's okay, I'll go." Carley answered.

Leah watched as her friend grabbed her handbag and symbol cane and left.

* * *

Leah smiled Shrek's hazel eyes open as she was in the living room on her laptop making a video to put on Youtube but he was surprised to see her smile as she put the laptop down and sat on the other side of the couch but he was still in awe seeing warmth in her hazel eyes as she smiled at him.

"Where're am I and who're you?

You seem to be at ease around me unlike most humans." he said sneezing as she handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." he said cleaning his nose with it.

"You're in Earth where humans are everywhere and they don't tend to understand anything strange or cool but you don't have to worry because you're safe here.

I'm Leah and one of your biggest fans along with my best friend Carley." she told him.

The ogre was amazed to hear her say that but was curious.

"So humans in this world..... like me?" he asked coughing.

Leah nodded in reply.

"We'll tell you later but how did you get here?" she told him.

"That's thanks to my teenage cousin Snowgre.

He was messing around with a spell book and accidentally cast a spell that sent us into this world only I haven't seen him since arriving here and I'm worried he might be in danger or hurt." he told her.

Leah understood but hoped Snowgre would be okay.

But then she heard David screaming coming in through the front door followed by a young ogre.

He had light blue skin, green eyes like Artie's, slender.

His body was covered in thick white grey fur and he was curious about Leah and David but Shrek smiled seeing him.

"Snowgre it's okay, they're friends." he said weakly.

Snowgre had an annoyed look on his face at his older cousin's words.

Leah laughed at Snowgre as she introduced herself and David as Carley returned with the groceries as she was excited.

"Huzzah he's awake!" she said jumping up and down as Shrek smiled at her.

"This is your friend Carley, right?" he asked as Leah nodded.

David wanted to talk to Leah as they were putting away the groceries while Carley was still in the living room with Shrek and Snowgre but Leah hated that worried look on David's face as they were in the kitchen.

"Leah you need to send them home before Mom comes home!

If she comes back and finds them still here, she'll freak!" he said as she sighed.

"I don't know how to send them home to Duloc but I'm not sending them home yet." she told him.

He sighed as he went to his room to sketch.

He had a bad feeling about this.......

* * *

Snowgre was enjoying dinner along with Shrek as well as Leah and Carley.

They'd ordered Chinese and were enjoying the food but they noticed David was still in a bad mood about Shrek and Snowgre still being here but Carley and Leah laughed as they belched but Shrek was amazed by these kids.

They were a little like him but he wondered what was bugging that other kid as he saw him leave the yable.

"What's up with him?

I take it he's not happy to see us staying here." Snowgre said drinking Pepsi.

"Oh David?

Don't worry about him.

He's just worried about others finding out you guys are here but I told him things would be okay." Leah answered.

She then set up sleeping arrangements for them.

Snowgre was sleeping in the top bunk with David in his room while Shrek was sleeping in the other guest room seeing the other one was Carley's room.


	3. An Unsusal Day

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

The next morning Leah was up early because she couldn't sleep and needed to go to the bathroom but she peeked into her brother's room but smiled seeing Snowgre sound asleep in the top bunk as David was asleep but she decided to leave them alone so she wouldn't wake them up.

"_I knew it wasn't a dream." _she thought going downstairs.

But she knew that in a week it would be Thanksgiving a wonderful holiday where people and families got together and had a Thanksgiving meal with a turkey and other things but it was about being thankful for the things in life you cared about like your family.

She wondered what kind of spell Snowgre had used to send him and Shrek to this world but was a little right about what David said because if others found out they were here, somebody would try to capture them or hurt them.

She then saw Shrek join her but he was looking a little brighter than yesterday but he noticed the worry in her hazel eyes as they were in the living room.

"What's bothering ya Leah?" he asked her.

"I'm just worried about you and Snowgre." she answered him.

He was confused by her answer.

"You don't need to worry.

We can handle ourselves." he told her.

"I know but it's just other humans aren't very accepting of strange beings in this world but Carley and I are different from them.

We know you have a heart and good intentions like lying to save Artie's butt from Charming." she answered as he smiled.

"Yeah...... you're right about that.

But you guys are different from any humans I've met but is your friend always shy?

When she was around Snowgre, she was very quiet but around me, she was semi normal." he told her.

"It's not Carley's fault.

She's just shy around new people until she gets to know them and feel safe around them.

She just needs a little time to get to know Snowgre.

But yo her, you're like a hero." she answered.

He smiled but was a little stunned.

Nobody had ever called him that before but understood as he helped her make breakfast but he saw Snowgre was up but wondered what his cousin was diubf with Leah but he was making pancakes but he was curious as he set the table.

* * *

But Charming was worried as he heard his mother's plan but wasn't happy being sent to the strange world that Shrek was in but she was reassuring him that he would be fine as she opened a portal to the human world and pushed him through it. He was nervous as he landed in Calvery County but hoped to find Shrek and his human friends and stop them from getting him back to Duloc but he was scared by this world because it was very strange.

But he decided to wait for them to come to him no matter what.......

* * *

Shrek and Snowgre watched as Carley and Leah grabbed their back packs and were about to head out the door.;

"Where're you guys going?" Shrek asked them as Leah smiled.

"School.

But don't worry we'll be back later this afternoon, okay?" she answered.

"Yeah but take Snowgre with you.

Maybe he'll do better in a human high school than Duloc High." he told them.

Carley was very surprised but liked the idea but David wasn't sure about this knowing that a furry ogre kid wouldn't fit in among human kids his own age but Leah had an idea as she got Snowgre to follow her upstairs as she decided to dress him up in human clothes but the teenage ogre wasn't sure about this as he looked in the mirror but Leah told him he looked good in the clothes he was wearing but Shrek took a double take as they came downstairs but Carley was amazed by this as they left.

"I hope nobody notices him or the fact he's an ogre as soon as he gets there." Shrek said as David agreed.

He saw him grab his back pack and leave but the male ogre sighed feeling a little lonely but hoped Snowgre would be okay.

He then went upstairs to find out more about his new human friends as he went into Leah's room but was amazed as there were some posters on her wall of him and his friends along with a Digimon one and saw shelves of manga books and DVD's along with a T.V and a bike but he was curious but decided to leave her room without touching anything in case Leah was upset.

He then went into David's room and found drawings on the wall along with a desk with sketch books on it as he flipped through one and was amazed at David's drawings and manga.

He then left but went into Carley's room.

There were posters and a Chinese dragon wall scroll along with a Gaara and Hinata one on the other wall but saw lots of fantasy books everywhere and notebooks on the bedside table and read one but they were full of stories about a place called Aria but he decided to stay there for a while just sitting there reading.

He was amazed by the creativity of his new friends but he hoped that Snowgre was okay in the high school with Leah and Carley but felt drowsy....

* * *

It was lunch time in Huntington High and Snowgre noticed that Carley was very quiet as she'd sat down with her lunch tray but kept her symbol cane in so it wouldn't bother people walking past but he wondered why she was always with Leah and had no other friends in this place as he saw her pull out the new volume of Return to Labyrinth but smiled as Leah joined them but smiled seeing her friend calm and happy because she hated seeing her upset by somebody who didn't understand her or making her angry but knew she'd came from her Special Ed Maths class and knew she didn't like it but loved English and creative writing.

"Leah?" Snowgre asked softly.

"Yes what is it?" she replied.

"How come Carley doesn't have many friends besides you?" he asked her.

"She wants to make friends but she's very shy around new people and some people make fun of her because she's partially sighted because of her syndrome called Laurence Moon Bardel Biedl Syndrome but other kids don't take the time to get to know her.

But she loves your cousin along with me.

Maybe you guys can help." she explained as he understood.

He felt bad about nearly yelling at her eariler but now he understood why she seemed different from other kids.

"That's too bad.

She's an nice person once you get to know her." he said.

But he saw a cheer leader throw food at her and it annoyed him how it was upsetting her.

Leah had a bad feeling Snowgre was about to do something that would announce he wasn't from this world as he roared loudly scaring the cheer leader but the other kids were scared too as they were confused but the ogre saw Carley leave upset.

"Way to go Snowgre!" Leah said sarcastically.

His furry trumpet ears drooped sadly at that.

"I was trying to help her." he told her as they left.

* * *

Later as school was letting out after the final bell rang, Snowgre noticed Leah giving him the cold shoulder as he along with her and Carley were walking home but sighed as he knew she was still mad at him from eariler but hoped she would calm down soon as they reached her house and went in but found David in the kitchen making a snack as he had came home eariler but had heard about what Snowgre had done in the lunch room but didn't blame him as he'd tried to protect Carley from Jenna.

"I'm just going upstairs." Carley said as Leah nodded.

She knew her friend was going to take a bath to relax after what had happened today but felt the warm water calming around her as she lay there as her mind was easing as she relaxed.

Later she climbed out and got dressed in soft pyjamas as she went to do her English homework which was creative writing as she wrote a short story about her kingdom Aria.

She was doing it at her desk but smiled seeing Shrek asleep on her bed but she felt that added to the calming feng shui of the room as she finished in two hours but was pleased as she slipped it into her back pack.

She then decided to get the book she'd gotten in the mall, Pixie Dust and the Quest for the Egg.

She read a little at night and in spare time along with writing stories about Aria but she heard Leah calling her for dinner but decided to let Shrek sleep as she went downstairs........


	4. Escaping To A Safe Place

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people like but thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing because it makes my day and makes me want to write more but I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

Charming was surprised of hearing what Snowgre had done in the high school in front of humans but it gave him an idea to make his foe feel bad but would need to gain the trust of the humans around here before he tried anything but hoped it would work but saw somebody appear.

It was his mother but he was curious as to why she was here but had a feeling she wanted to help him but she knew that Shrek's human friends would try to help him and Snowgre get back home to their world but needed to stop them or convince them somehow.

"But we don't know anything about them!" Charming said.

"We will and then use what we know to use it against them." she replied.

She then cast a spell using her wand as the star glowed with purple magic as she created a magical probe that was unseen to those in the Robert's house but would enable her and Charming to find out about them.

She cackled as it entered the Robert's house.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Robert's house Leah couldn't sleep because she was worried that all of the student body in her high school knew that Snowgre was an ogre and she was worried that people would question what was going on but she couldn't let them know but needed to know what spell Snowgre had used to transport him and Shrek to this world so they could go back to their world before anybody got curious but went to get a drink as she looked into David's room but found Snowgre lying awake in the top bunk but she didn't blame him for what happened but she hoped the kids in school had forgotten all about it but sighed going downstairs but was surprised to see Shrek in the kitchen sitting at the table but wondered what was bothering him.

"I was thinking about what Snowgre told me about Carley eariler.

You shouldn't be mad at him for what he did.

He was trying to do what he felt was right." he said as she nodded.

"I'm not mad at him anymore but now I'm worried in case somebody gets curious and finds you guys here bedcause if that happened, it would be hard to explain." she answered.

Shrek understood as he was drinking coffee but wanted to still stay knowing Charming was here and wanted to help Carley get a little more confident in herself and to come out of her shell.

"Is she asleep?" Leah heard him ask.

"Yes.

She fell asleep a few hours ago.

She was busy reading." he answered.

She was relieved hearing that but was amazed that he was brave enough to stay knowing the risks but wondered if Charming was around but couldn't feel anything or any sign he was there but she felt a little better as she went upstairs but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

But Charming smiled as the probe returned revealing what these humans cared about but the Fairy Godmother smiled seeing that Carley thought of Shrek as a hero but had an idea around that but Charming was curious as to what his mother was planning.

But he'd have to wait and see......

* * *

The next morning Snowgre was helping Shrek and Leah make breakfast but saw sadness in Snowgre's green eyes but knew he was feeling bad about what had happened yesterday but they understood but knew they needed a place to hide for now until things were safe in this world.

"I know somewhere we can go." Leah said as Shrek was curious.

"Where is it?" Shrek asked her.

"Let me wake Carley up first." she answered going upstairs.

They waited a few moments but saw Leah come down followed by Carley but she was still in her pyjamas.

"I know a place we can hide for a while.

I just hope Ogre Child and the others don't mind." she answered.

"Don't worry they won't." Leah answered as she smiled.

Carley then opened a portal to Aria her kingdom but smiled as they followed her through it........


	5. Welcome to My World

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's the next chapter of the fic and I'm happy because this chapter is in my kingdom Aria where Shrek and Snowgre along with their human friends are hiding until Charming and his mother go back to Duloc and give up but they're not the types to give up so easily.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy.**

**Oh Inyunaruto365 I have another Shrek fic idea I want to do but I wanted to tell you first to see what you think of it. **

* * *

Snowgre was amazed to find himself in a forest full of faeries along with nymphs, wood sprites and other beings there but was curious along with Shrek but Leah smiled knowing they were in the Alcae Forest in Aria but they didn't know that yet but watched as they followed her to Latanis the main city of Aria but they were amazed but very curious.

"Okay where are we?" Shrek asked as Carley smiled broadly.

"In Aria my kingdom.

Remember this id the place I write stories about?

Come on let's get to the castle!" she said as they went onwards but both Shrek and Snowgre were still confused.

"But how can we be here?

If this is Aria the kingdom you created, then something magical is going on." Shrek told her.

Leah smiled as they approached the castle.

She knew that her best human friend had brought her kingdom to life with her wishes and dreams.

"Sometimes a dream is so powerful, it becomes real." Carley replied simply.

Shrek was thinking about it as they walked but Snowgre wasn't getting it.

"Never mind Snowg." he said as they walked on.

* * *

Charming was in awe at where he saw Shrek and his friends along with his mother but she had an idea as she focused on getting them there as they vanished but she hoped that this would work......

* * *

Leah smiled as she along with Carley and the others as they entered the purple bricked castle but saw something lunge at her but smiled seeing that it was a certain Psammead with soft grey fur, stubby talons and his fangs were a little sharper but Snowgre was amazed as he and Shrek were worried staring at it.

"It's good to see you.

I knew you'd come back.

But who're your ogre friends?

They don't look like they're from here." he said as Carley laughed.

"I missed you too Izz.

I'd never leave Aria or you guys." she answered hugging him.

Leah smiled seeing Izz on her friend's shoulders as they went into the castle but she told him that they needed to talk to Ogre Child and Jen at once but Izz understood but saw a dark blue skinned ogre with pointy ears as long tendril like black hair covered them but wore an navy kimono but there was happiness in her dark eyes seeing Carley and Leah as she hugged Leah but bowed before Carley.

"I'm glad you've returned Your Highness.

That ogre with you, is he the one you've told me about?

The one who brought you and Leah together as friends?" the Ogreix Warrior asked as Carley nodded.

"Yes Ogre Child this is Shrek and his cousin Snowgre.

They needed to hide here from Charming." Carley answered.

Ogre Child bowed before him.

"You are welcome to Aria." she told him.

Shrek blushed at that but Snowgre was feeling funny looking at Ogre Child.

Leah chuckled knowing he was crushing on her.

But they needed to eat.

* * *

But Jen was very jealous seeing Shrek with Carley and the others but understood that the other ogre was just staying here for a little while but knew that Carley cared about Shrek just as much as Aria and everybody in the kingdom but he couldn't feel jealous but hid it but Ogre Child noticed her husband was acting funny around Carley and her friends but Leah could tell that the olive green skinned Gold Heart Ograrian Knight was jealous as he pushed his long brown hair from his hazel eyes but decided not to say.

Carley watched as Jen excused himself but knew what was bothering him but felt that somebody unwanted was in Aria and she knew who it was but she focused as Ogreix glowed in her eyes as she focused on protecting Aria from Charming and the Fairy Godmother from hurting the kingdom but Shrek and Leah along with Ogre Child as she fell to the floor but knew she'd been using her Ogreix to protect Aria as they helped her but Jen was worried along with Izz as they helped her to her room........

* * *

Charming smirked as he and his mother were in the Domin Forest as dark hearted Arians surrounded them but the Fairy Godmother smiled as she had an idea as Charming looked worried but she reassured him that things would be okay but knew Shrek was here and that was incentive enough to stay in this strange world.


	6. Fighting Together Gives Strength

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I decided to do some fanficcery while waiting to watch the second Tinkerbell movie to come on Disney Channel at half ten but watching WinX Club which I also love but it's an old episode.**

**I'm surprised people like Aria since I keep my kingdom a secret from my family apart from Inyunaruto365 since she's my best human friend.**

**I hope people like.**

**Also I want to ask somjething.**

**Should I go ahead and start the one about Ogre Claus's son running away to Duloc or not?**

**Because I really, really want to start that one but worried that this one and my other fics might be slower to update but I'll still update this one seeing how people like it.**

* * *

Later the next morning as the late morning sun rose over Aria but Leah had already woken but were with Ogre Child and the others but she was worried about Carley but decided to go check on her remembering what had happened yesterday but wondered why as Skye brought their attention to an image of Charming and the Fairy Godmother in the Domin Forest but they understood what their friend had been doing.

"She was raising the protection barrier around Aria to protect the Arians.

No wonder she was tired yesterday." Leah said as Snowgre agreed.

He hoped she was okay but was in awe as they were eating breakfast but he was curious about something that was on his mind.

"How is this kingdom alive?

We know Carley writes about it a lot." he answered as Ogre Child understood.

She had pushed some of her long tendril like black hair from her dark eyes before answering.

"When dreams are so powerful, they become real, right?

Aria was just a dream world that Carley created to escape and where she feels free to be herself but it became powerful that it became real and life was brethed into it but those guys after you are up to no good and they must be stopped.

We need to wake Carley up." she explained to him.

* * *

Carley was awoken but found herself in a room in the castle but wondered what was going on as she saw Leah there and smiled but still felt a little tired as they went downstairs to the others but noticed she was quiet but she had a feeling she knew that Charming and his mother were trying to get to Shrek by getting to Carley which annoyed her but she hoped that they could stop them and get them to leave but Carley was very tired but felt her head hurt as she clutched it which worried both Shrek and Snowgre as Leah was nervous.

"Are you okay?

You're getting a head ache, right?" Leah asked her.

"I'm okay but it just hurts from having to keep the protection barrier over Aria so Charming can't hurt the kingdom." she answered.

They understood as they saw her go back to normal.

But she and Ogre Child had a bad feeling that dark hearted Arians were approaching with Charming which angered the both of them but the others watched as they both left but Snowgre was worried at the idea of both Carley and Ogre Child fighting dark hearted Arians but Leah knew it was okay.

"Ogre Child is Carley's alter ego and the side of her that she wants to be, brave, strong, able to make friends easily and not afraid to do or say anything she wants to.

Together they're stronger and more powerful." she answered.

He understood as he and the others watched them fight off the dark hearted Arians but Charming was mad as they retreated as Carley smiled broadly along with Ogre Child as they returned to the castle.

But the Fairy Godmother was surprised at this.

* * *

Leah was happy as she and the others were talking about what had happened eariler but they were curious but Jen was staring daggers at Shrek as they were together but Ogre Child and Leah noticed he was jealous of him and needed to talk to him about it as they found him training using his sword and venting through it as they saw him resheathe the sword but wondered what they wanted as he had a feeling it was about Shrek as he growled a little in anger as they were sitting down.

"Why're we even talking about this?" he asked annoyed.

"Because we can tell there's tension between you two and we need to smooth things out." Leah answered.

"She's right Jenora." Ogre Child told her husband.

"Great you agree with her just because she's your best friend!" he snapped.

"I'm Carley's best friend but what're you talking about?" Leah answered as Jen smiled evilly.

But they just decided to leave him alone knowing there was no reasoning with him until he calmed down.........


	7. Returning to Far, Far Away

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people enjoy but as to the other fic, I've made a start on it but maybe not post it yet until this one is done but it's called Magic of the Season for those who are curious but I hope you'll like it when I do post it.**

* * *

It was midnight in Aria but Leah noticed that Charming and the Fairy Godmother weren't anywhere to be found in the kingdom but they saw they were in Far, Far Away causing chaos and heading for the castle as Shrek saw and was worried knowing Artie was in danger and decided to go back to their world to stop both Charming and the Fairy Godmother but Leah and Carley wanted to help him and Snowgre but Snowgre wasn't happy about going back but Leah knew this was important to Shrek.

"Snowgre we have to go back to help Artie.

Far, Far Away's in danger." Leah told him as Shrek agreed.

But they watched as they left through a portal but hoped they'd return soon.

* * *

But in Far, Far Away people were running in fear from the chaos that the Fairy Godmother was causing with her magic but Artie and Lillian were worried as they watched from the castle but hoped there was a way to stop them but Lillian saw a smirk on the young King's face seeing Charming helping her but understood as she knew he could handle the vain blond haired prince as he unsheathed his sword but Charming was already in the castle but lunged at them with his sword drawn as Artie blocked his move but Charming was angry that the young King was good with a sword as Lillian ran to try and stop the Fairy Godmother as the sword fight went on.

"Why don't you just give up Arthur?

I'm a much better King than you." Charming told him.

"Two things Charming.

One, the name's Artie

Two you'll never be a great King.

The kingdom was much worse when you were the ruler.

There's no damn way I'll ever let you be King!" he retorted.

Charming was angry and about to finish Artie when Shrek showed up.

Artie was relieved and surprised to see his ogre friend but Charming was mad as Shrek knocked the sword out of Charming's hand as Artie saw Leah show up high fiving him.

"I see your freaky friends are with you!

I'll finish you later when the kingdom's mine!" Charming told them.

Artie was surprised staring at Leah and Carley but Snowgre explained everything to him as the young King but he saw sadness in the blue eted girl's eyes as they entered the castle but watched as both girls went to their rooms but Artie was very curious as Shrek was telling him about the human world but Artie was amazed listening to it.

He then left after a while but Lillian knew that he was curious about those girls who'd came with her son in law.

* * *

Artie then found Leah sitting alone in the garden by the lily pond and wondered what was bothering her.

She was in awe that Artie was talking to her but he knew she was thinking about something as he joined her.

"I'm just worried about what will happen to the kingdom if we can't stop the Fairy Godmother because she has powerful magic and can force her will on anybody but if we got the wand away from her, we'd have a chance but this time it won't be easy getting the wand from her this time.

I don't want to imagine what both Charming and the Fairy Godmother would do to Far, Far Away.

Everybody would probably have to wear leotards and watch Charming's lame plays.

That would suck." she answered as Artie laughed.

"I agree with you Leah.

It would be a screwed up place." he replied.

Leah had been up after drinking coffee.

He hoped they could stop Charming but wondered where her friend was.

"She's asleep.

She was tired after what we've been through the last few days but don't worry, you'll get to meet her.

She's pretty cool." she answered him.

He nodded as they stayed up.........


	8. Affected By Dark Magic

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was morning as the sun rose over Far, Far Away as Shrek was already awake but hadn't gotten much sleep last night because he was worried about Charmijng overthrowing the kingdom along with hurting everything he cared about but he shook off the bad dream as he walked out of his room and went downstairs to the dining room where Lillian was drinking tea as she was eating breakfast but she noticed he seemed distracted but wondered if something was wrong.

"I'm fine.

Are the others awake?" he answered.

She saw him nod in reply but Artie and Leah were up but he saw Snowgre join them rubbing sleep from his emerald eyes as he saw Leah leave Artie but went upstairs.

She then came to a bedroom door and opened it slowly entering the room softly as she saw her best friend open her blue eyes as she smiled at her as she woke up and gor dressed but followed her downstairs yawning.

She along with Leah entered the dining room but saw Artie at the table but he was amazed seeing Carley.

"H-Hello Artie." she said shyly.

He understood her shyness because he still found it a little hard to be confident in himself and come out of his shell but smiled warmly as she smiled back as her and Leah's stomachs rumbled as he laughed.

* * *

But later Artie and Shrek along with Snowgre were having a meeting about Charming and his attempt to take over Far, Far Away but Shrek wasn't too worried as they'd beaten Charming before but Snowgre was worried as he had a feeling that Charming would find a way to take over the kingdom but Charming was secretly listening as he was in the castle in a hooded cloak so nobody knew it was him and ruin his plans as he had a sceptre that his mother had taken from Merlin which would enable them to take over the kingdom but would bide their time as they needed to learn their foe's weaknesses but decided to use Shrek's human friends to get to him emotionally as he cast a spell as he saw Leah walk in with Carley but Artie was worried as a blast of magic hir Carley but Leah saw that she was normal.

She hoped that whatever had hit her but hoped that she would be okay as they walked into the kingdom but hoped that Charming wasn't around but Shrek had a bad feeling about this as he decided to keep an eye on them.

Snowgre then went into the kingdom alone with a skate board.

He hoped that Charming wasn't up to anything.

He then decided to go into the kingdom to make sure they were okay.

* * *

Charming cackled as he had the sceptre in his hand and was prepared to use it but the Fairy Godmother stopped him from using it because she wanted to wait and make sure that Shrek and his friends wouldn't find out yet as she watched as his human friends were playing and having fun.

It was only a matter of time......

* * *

But Leah was nervous as Carley wasn't herself but wondered why but remembered that blast of magic had hit her best friend.

She was nervous as Snowgre showed up but he went to get Shrek but Leah wondered where that blast of magic had came from but Shrek had a feeling it was Charming who'd done this to his friend.

"What happened to her?" he asked her.

"We were just talking and then she wasn't herself.

We need to find out what's wrong." he said as they returned to the castle........


	9. Defeating Evil with Inner Strength

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to both Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Charming was nervous as he saw that Shrek and his friends were on their way to his mother's factory to stop him and his mother but the Fairy Godmother didn't seem upset or worried about it as she held something in her hand which was a sceptre but the gem on it was full of powerful magic but she was using it for great evil.

"Don't worry pumpkin.

I can stop them with my sceptre." she said cackling evilly.

* * *

Leah along with Shrek and the others were making their way through the forest and weren't far from the Fairy Godmother's factory and they were pumped for the battle that lay ahead of them but Snowgre was a little worried about the battle knowing he wasn't very strong even though he along with Artie, Leah and Carley were wearing battle armour but they understood his worry as they kept going but hoped that Charming would be easy to defeat but knew the Fairy Godmother was harder and wouldn't give up so easily as Charming but would try.

But they saw the factory up ahead and were relieved but nervous as they ran towards it as ninjas lunged at them but Leah stopped her friends from attacking them seeing who the two ninjas were.

One was blonde haired with spikes, slender with a black and orange tracksuit with a black Konoha headband on his head as Leah smiled hugging him but the other ninja had short dpiked red hair with emerald green eyes, slender with a gourd on his back but Carley was happy to see him.

"Naruto, Gaara you're here!" she said happily.

"Yes we came to help you stop that loser Charming and the Fairy Godmother." Gaara answered.

Leah nodded as they prepared to enter the factory but Naruto was angry knowing what the Fairy Godmother was planning but would be easy to take on Charming.

Gaara watched as they opened the door and went in but found nothing yet but saw Charming lunge at him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said doing the jutsu.

Leah laughed seeing millions of Narutos around Charming as they attacked him as she and the others left to find the Fairy Godmother but hoped that she wasn't too far as they entered the main room in the factory as they saw a blast of magic hit then but Gaara used a shield of sand to protect them as they heard somebody growl in anger as they saw the Fairy Godmother appear.

Gaara then prepared to attack her but Leah stopped him.

"Thanks but we can handle it from here." she answered.

The Kazekage understood as he watched his friends attack the Fairy Godmother but she was angry as they managed to send her flying but she was angry as she brought out something.

It was a sceptre with a silver gem in it but Carley sensed powerful magic from it.

She watched as a blast of it hit Leah sending her flying into a wall which made her worried.

"Leah-kun!

Are you okay?" she asked running to her side.

"I-I'll be fine but you have to stop the Fairy Godmother." she answered weakly.

She nodded as she prepared to fight but was nervous because she felt alone.

"_But you're not alone Carley._

_You have me and Jen by your side."_ Ogre Child's voice said in her mind's ear.

She smiled broadly as suddenly they appeared as Leah smiled weakly with Naruto.

"Ready to defeat her?" Ogre Child asked as Carley nodded.

"Let's do this!" Jen said along with Shrek and the others.

But Carley stopped them as she had an idea.

"What's your idea?" Artie whispered.

"The Fairy Godmother's powerful because of that sceptre but if somebody else got hold of it, we can stop her." she told them.

Snowgre was surprised but liked the idea as he along with Shrek and the others lunged at the Fairy Godmother trying to distract her.

"Great work.

Keep it up!" Carley said as she was preparing to focus.

Jen saw her eyes glow as the sceptre in the Fairy Godmother's hand vanished and appeared in her hand.

"H-How is that possible?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

"It came from Aria, my kingdom and I am the one who created it and brought it life so I can handle it's magic but it was not meant for you who would use it for evil intentions!" she said as magic emitted from her hands as she chanted an Arian spell as magic poured from the sceptre but they heard the Fairy Godmother scream as she was defeated but after the magic faded, she was lying on the ground and the sceptre was gone as Garra and the others were by Carley's side.

"Is she?" Artie asked shaking as Ogre Child shook her head.

"No she's alive but very tired from using very powerful Arian magic like that but she and Leah need to rest.

Jen and I must return to Aria but we hope things will be okay." she said.

They watched as she and Jen vanished in a haze of Arian magic.........


	10. The Meaning of Thanksgiving

**Friends Are A Thanksgiving Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope others including my fave reviewers enjoy it but we're getting close to my new fic Magic of the Season which is Christmas and Shrek the Halls related.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

**This might be my last chapter but wait and see.**

* * *

Fiona was relieved as the sun rose over the swamp but saw Leah join her in the kitchen as she was making breakfast for her family and her friends but was relieved knowing that Charming and the Fairy Godmother were gone for now but hoped it would stay that way as she was making eggs as Shrek walked into the kitchen after hving a relaxing mud shower but kissed Fiona on the cheek.

"I see you're feeling better after what happened a few days ago?

That had to hurt." he said to Leah as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine but I recovered pretty well but is Carley okay?

Did she wake up yet?" she answered.

Snowgre nodded in reply but knew she was getting dressed but was listening to music on her I-Pod as she came out as she hugged Leah.

She was just happy to see her friend was okay.

"We're about to have breakfast but I've an idea." Leah answered.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"We should invite them to Thanksgiving in my house.

They are our friends." she answered.

Carley loved that idea as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

Fiona was excited as the week passed and Thanksgiving in Leah and Carley's world was tomorrow as Snowgre was going to open the portal to their friend's world but hoped they were expecting them but Artie knew they were as they went through but were in awe as it was snowing in Calvert County as they entered the Robert's house as David was watching the big football game on T.V as Leah and Carley were in the kitchen.

Leah smiled seeing they were here as she came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and oven gloves but hugged Fiona happily as Shrek laughed at that but was amazed at the Thanksgiving decorations especially the centrepiece on the table as Leah was bringing out the turkey onto the table as everybody was sitting around and enjoying each other's company but isn't that what Thanksgiving is about, family and friends?

**The End.**


End file.
